1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to adjustable systems for mounting devices, such as optical devices.
2. Background of the Related Art
Position adjustment of optical detectors in six degrees of freedom is currently accomplished by insertion of shims between an optical bench and a detector assembly. This process may be complex and time consuming. First a nominal shim is installed to position the detector in a nominally correct position. The entire sensor is assembled and extensive sensor characterization is performed. This testing indicates where the detector should be relative to where it was initially located. Then the sensor is completely disassembled and the shims of each detector are changed to a different thickness, as indicated by the prior test results. The sensor is then re-assembled and the cycle of testing is repeated. Multiple cycles are often required to achieve desired sensor position. In systems run at cryogenic temperatures, forces acting on the detectors change during each iteration of the process, and slight changes in optical alignment may occur as a result. Thus, the current process may be extensive and time consuming. It will be appreciated from the foregoing that improvements in optical mounting would be desirable.